


Wildfire

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Hunting, Love Story, Marianas Trench - Freeform, Protective Dean, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Song fic, hunter reader, wildfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Dean have their first real fight. Loosely based on Mariana's Trench Wildfire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

_ When did we both get so _

_ afraid to speak though _

_ I thought we got _

_ each other’s hearts _

_ So I pushed you away through hurting myself _

 

“Dean I can’t do this,” You choked out, tears pooling in your eyes. Your face was screwed up, your hand clenched as the pit in your stomach bubbled. You couldn’t keep coming back to find Dean half dead with wounds littering his body like bees on a hive.

“ Hey, you knew what I did when you agreed to this. You’re just gonna back out on me now?” Dean growled, his teeth clenched. You could see the sadness in his green eyes, the sadness that he was trying to hide. Dean was a magician, smoke and mirrors all to hide how he really felt. 

“No. I- I don’t want to leave you. I want to come with you.” You spoke softly, letting the words fall out like rose petals. You had your head down, your hair veiling your face. You didn’t like waiting; if Dean just let you come with him then you could watch him on the hunt. Help him. 

“Hell no!” Dean’s voice was deadly, laced with venom and power. 

“You can’t keep me out of this life forever! Dean you’ve taught me how to fight I can handle this. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about you not coming home. I’d be with you.”

You moved across the small motel room, tucking a leg underneath you as you sat beside Dean. His eyes were following your movements and you could see Dean trying to hold back the dam of words wanting to flood out. 

“It’s too dangerous, Y/N. I can’t let you out there with the monsters. I can’t willingly march you into battle,” Dean stated, scooching away from you. 

Dean couldn’t lose another person. He couldn’t put you into a position where he could lose you, he wouldn’t take the chance. 

“You’re being unreasonable Dean! At least let me do a trial run first before you shut me down!” You ground out. You hated the fact that Dean’s eyes wouldn’t stay on your face as you were talking. 

Dean stood up and went to take a shower. He locked the door behind him. As if that would end the conversation. 

“This isn’t over! We’re continuing this once you get out!” You shouted over the sound of water running. 

“No it’s not. I’ve made up my mind and you’re not coming,” Dean called back. 

You tried to talk to him through the door but Dean remained silent. You huffed. If he

wasn’t going to let you go on a hunt with him then you were just going to join the hunt Sam was on. You removed the keys from the hook and slipped out of the motel to go meet Sam. A simple salt and burn, you had this under control.  

 

_ I don’t know how we could ever _

_ Let this transpire _

_ You know I thought this love would always burn  _

_ like a wildfire _

 

You were halfway to the house when a hand grabbed you from behind. You bucked against the restraint, throwing an elbow into the person’s rib and pushing your foot back into their knee. They stumbled backwards and you took the time to spin around, hands up and eyes scanning for a sign of a counter attack. 

“You left? After I explicitly told you not to?” Dean growled, low and dangerous. 

You winced at his tone and glanced back to the door of your shared motel rooms. Dean took your chin and pulled it back into his gaze.

“I needed to prove to you that I could hunt. Hell, Dean you spent the better half of a year training me,” You said and pulled your chin out of his grip. Sam slipped beside you to get back into his hotel room but not before throwing you a shy grin.

“You could have been hurt,” Dean said and ran a hand through your hair. You sighed seeing the pain underneath the anger.

“I am,” You stated.

“What? Where, Y/N. Is it serious? Do I need to take you to a hospital?” Dean rambled and you shook your head. 

“I’m hurt that you don’t trust me enough to realize that I can do this with you,” He looked confused and you let out a frustrated breath before walking up the stairs to your hotel room. 

He didn’t follow. 

You laid on your bed and watched the moonlight filter through the window. The light laid patterns on your ceiling in swirling light blue tones. You felt your eyes get heavy and gave into the release of sleep. At least then you could cease to worry about Dean and your relationship--if you even had one anymore. 

The door was shaking, the metal clinking against the wooden doorframe as you slung the comforter off your body and slung a hand over your droopy eyes. One peak through the eye hole and you sighed before unlocking your door. 

“Y/N, I knew you’d answer… You’re always s-so purty. Pretty? Purty? What state we in?” Dean rambled, confused and drunk. Great, you always loved drunk Dean. 

“What do you want?” You asked but steered him to sit on the bed. His legs were wobbly and you didn’t want to see him fall down. 

“Breakable… you break and I don’t… broken things come to me… you can’t become that,” Dean mumbled and you sighed and pulled your hand through his hair. You knew that already. You knew he had lost all the cards he was dealt until he found you. 

None of it changed the fact that you couldn’t keep dealing with the stress of his job. It was torture sitting and waiting for him to come back to you. Half the time delirious from the lack of blood. It just reminded you too much of being a child left alone for a few minutes while their parents ran to the neighbors. 

“Sh… You’re not going to lose me. I’m not gonna break. C’mon let’s get you into bed,” You said and you pulled the empty whiskey bottle from his hand. His head rolled on your shoulder as you moved him under the blankets and safely nestled against the pillows. 

“God, how did it come to this? We never fought and now we’re fighting and he’s drunk over it,” You whispered to yourself. You promised yourself you’d talk to him in the morning about extended training before you went back into the field. You knew he couldn’t keep you out forever but you felt bad for rushing into things. It was lucky you hadn’t gotten hurt on the hunt tonight and that was mostly due to Sam. 

Afterall, you couldn’t let Dean and your love fizzle out due to a damn disagreement.

  
  


_ I thought you got yourself a way out _

_ How do I prove it to myself you're ready now _

_ God I want to _

 

Morning came and you were still looking at Dean’s sleeping form. His hands were clenched, his feet dangling off the tiny twin bed and you sighed, knowing that when he woke he’d be all tense again. You ran a hand through his locks. God, how much you worried for him.

You knew that you shouldn’t be spending so much time worrying about a grown ass man but who else would? You were pretty sure the last time Dean had anyone that worried about him on a daily basis he was a baby. Dean’s nose scrunched up and you removed your hand, quickly moving from the bed and into the bathroom. You wanted Dean to wake up in private. If he woke up and found himself in your room he’d feel ambushed and you knew that wasn’t the mood he’d need to be in for you to pitch the new plan.  

“Aw, fuck,” Whimpering followed by heavy boots on a wood floor. Dean was fully awake...and heading toward the bathroom. 

You slightly panicked. Your room and Dean’s looked identical except for the bra on your chair and your suitcase under the bed. Dean probably thought he was in his room. You scanned the tiny bathroom trying to come up with a plan. Emerging like you’d showered wouldn’t work as Dean would know that you’d been in the room the whole time he was sleeping. 

His footsteps creaked forward and you thought back to Dean showering last night. The shower curtain was opaque enough not to betray you through shadow and Dean wouldn’t need to shower. You ducked behind the curtain just as the doorknob turned and Dean walked into the bathroom. 

Makeup littered the sink and your hairdryer was lying on top the toilet. Dean stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide and slowly turned, picking up on your light blue towels and your pair of red heels in the corner. He hummed in confusion. 

“Y/N,” You jumped at his voice blushing and slowly moving the curtain back. 

“Hi,” You waved awkwardly, looking at him for a beat before moving out of the shower with clumsy movements. 

“Why are you hiding in the bathroom?” He looked angry.

“Uh, you were waking up and I didn’t want you to feel ambushed,” You rubbed the back of your neck, “I didn’t know how much of last night you remembered…” You coughed awkwardly and Dean frowned. 

“Now you’re concerned about me feeling ambushed, that ship has sailed the whole fucking ocean honey,” You hardened at his tone. 

“No, you know what you’re right. I was just trying to fix the attitude problem I had last night but it seems like you don’t want to do the same.”

Dean scoffed. 

“I was going to tell you that I thought you were right and that maybe I should go through more training before becoming a full time hunter. I will become a full time hunter, Dean, and you can’t stop me. It’s your call if you want to train me more. Jackass,” You bumped into his shoulder on the way out of the bathroom before grabbing a jacket and exiting the motel. You needed a walk and Dean needed some time to get his head out of his ass. 

You found a park down the road and you sat on a bench, watching the leaves on the trees rustle in the wind. You blew out a breath, letting the tears well in your eyes. Those feelings of being scared and tired and wondering if you were going to lose Dean had built up inside of you. 

Someone sat down on the bench next to you and you felt your chin tremble. A few tears slipped out. 

“What do you want Dean?” You asked and to hell if he had a problem with the way your voice wavered. 

“I’m not Dean,” Sam said and you gasped. You opened your eyes and faced the younger Winchester. 

“Great, now I’m crying in front of my boyfriend’s brother,” You muttered. 

“Hey I think I deserve more credit than just your boyfriend’s brother, I did know you first after all,” Sam joke and you felt a little better. 

“Maybe I could promote you to friend, a really, really, kind friend.” You said and Sam chuckled. 

“He’ll come around, Y/N. Dean’s never taken to putting friends in danger well. And well, you’re basically the most important thing in his life,” Sam said, patting your knee. 

“That’s not true. You are the most important thing in his life,” You said and Sam’s head tilted in contemplation. 

“I think we both know that’s not true,” He stated and walked away, leaving you to think about what he had to say about Dean. 

Wiping your face, you stood and gathered your bag in your hands, ready to head back to the motel. You had to face Dean again. Hell, you hadn’t even given him a chance to respond to your proposal earlier. 

One, two, three knocks to the door and you were facing Dean. His cheeks were flushed and you found yourself avoiding his eyes by counting the freckles on his face. 

“Y/N,” He was breathless pulling you into a hug and kissing the top of your head. 

“I’m sorry,” You apologized, feeling the tears come up again but Dean shushed you. 

“No, no, Y/N I’m the one that should be sorry. You’re right. Training starts tomorrow. I was insensitive,” 

You looked into his eyes then, the green reflecting genuine fear. Fear that you wouldn’t take him back, you guessed. 

“What changed your mind?” You asked. 

“I just thought back to all the times I’d been left behind by my Dad, not knowing when or if he was coming back.” 

“Thank y-”

“Don’t even say it,” Dean growled and pulled you in for a kiss.

 

_ Maybe this time it could work _

_ If our need is dire _

_ Maybe our future's so bright it fucking burns like a wildfire _

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this fic. I'd really appreciate it if you left kudos/comment so I know if you enjoyed it and want to see more like this.


End file.
